Come Home Soon
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: song fic Michael\Liz *Don't own the song*


"I put away the groceries

And I take my daily bread

I dream of your arms around me

As I tuck the kids in bed

I don't know what you're doin'

And I don't know where you are

But I look up at that great big sky

And I hope you're wishin' on that same

bright star

I wonder, I pray"

Michelle pushed the fruit round her plate not eating as her twin sister Clare eats quietly.

"Mom, real food please!" begged Michelle.

"Michelle Marie Guerin, I can not deal with you today. Eat before I. Just eat!" yelled Liz. Grudgingly Michelle ate her food, and stared dagger's at her mother like a typical seven year old.

Silence filled the room and Liz let her mind wonder back to a time she tried to forget. Quickly she put her emotions back into check that's one thing he taught her.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Michelle. "I'm fine. Don't forget I have a gig too night at the Crap Shack. Uncle Max is going to pick you guys up." said Liz.

"Mom, I'm sorry." said Michelle.

"I know sweetheart." said Liz.

"Mom, tomorrow is the father daughter dance and do you think Uncle Max could take us?" asked Michelle.

"It's for father's Michelle! Dad is out there trying to!" said Clare breaking down in sobs.

Liz got up and went around to Clare's side.

"Clare, your sister isn't disrespecting your father. She just doesn't want to be left out. Your father would want you both to go." said Liz as she wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Okay, Mom." said Clare calming down, and Liz kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You okay, Baby girl?" asked Liz as she pushed the dirty blonde locks out of her daughter's face.

"Fine." said Clare taking a deep breath. Clare was so much like her father in that way; a person of few words.

"Good. Take this and give it to Isabel. She'll take care of your sister's and your dress." said Liz and she slipped her daughter two hundred dollar bills.

"Rata tat tat" Came the familiar knocking of Isabel. "Isabel's waiting on you. Go on girls." said Liz as she stood up and went to the kitchen sink to hide a tear.

"I love you." said Michelle and Clare as Liz heard them open and then close the door behind them.

"I love you too." shouted Liz as another tear slid down her cheek.

Gently Liz wiped the tears away as she stared out the window watching the girls get in the car with Izzy like every morning. "Michael, I miss you," whispered Liz as she prepared dish water and then collected the dishes bringing them back to the sink.

" And I sleep alone I cry alone

And it's so hard livin' here on my own

So please, come home soon

(Come home soon) "

Liz washed the dishes she had left from earlier. Letting her mind step out as she did the dishes and put them away. Then she starts on the rest of the house not hearing the knock at the back.

"Elizabeth," said Max for he was the only one who called her that.

"Max, what are you doing here?" asked Liz turning around.

"I came to check in." said Max.

"I'm sorry I am just out of it. Please sit." said Liz as she sat down on the couch and Max took a seat next to her.

"How are the girls?" asked Max.

"Let's see. Michelle has set fire to the house at least five times this week , so I'd say she's improving. Clare has complete control and she's very shy about exercising those powers. I have control of my powers, so on the front I'd say everything is okay. School is good, and none of us have done anything stupid in public." said Liz.

"Michael's okay." said Max.

"Max, you have to believe that cause you couldn't forgive yourself if he wasn't. I have to believe that to live day to day." said Liz.

"I'm sorry." said Max.

"Don't. He needed to make it safe for me." said Liz.

"I knew you loved him from the get go. That's what I am sorry about. I let you get wrapped up in a love that was because I saved you." said Max.

"It was as much my fault. If I hadn't been afraid to be alone then I would've seen him sooner. I got some errands, so how about you walk me out." said Liz.

"Okay." said Max as they both got up, and went through the kitchen.

"Michelle is going to talk with you tomorrow about the Father daughter dance. Clare isn't ready to let go of her hope her father is coming home." said Liz as she opened the door letting Max pass her, and she locked the door after she shut it.

"She's like you in that aspect." said Max as they headed down the porch steps to where Michael's old blue Ninja ZX-12R sat.

Then Liz got on sticking the key in and revved as she started it. "Michael is my heart," said Liz as she kicked the kickstand up, and then she drove off. With in minutes she was on the road leaving Max in the dust.

" And I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard livin' here on my own

So please, come home soon

(Come home soon) "

Somehow Liz ended up in the parking lot of where Michael's old apartment was. The place were she spent her wedding night, and where their daughter's were conceived. Swiftly Liz kicked down the kickstand, and shut off the bike. After taking the keys she got off the bike, and walked to the stairs of the complex. Never in over seven years had she been back. Although she paid for the apartment to keep it the way it had been left the day he left. As she climbed the stairs it seemed like her legs had a mind of their own for she wanted to turn back, but her legs went on to the top. Slowly she turned left and went to the end of the hall. There it was her and Michael's home. Hesitantly Liz put the right key in the lock and turned the key while opening the door. Leaving the keys in the door she stepped into the living room that smelled like her Michael and she shut the door behind her. There was some dust, but everything was as they left it. Then she walked around looking at everything and letting the memories of so long ago flood her mind. Next thing she knew she was in their bedroom. On the nightstand there was a picture of them right before he left. At the time she had no ideal she was pregnant with her daughters.

"You didn't know." said Liz talking about the girls as she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

Her heart throbbed with pain as she clinched her fists, and cried all those tears she held in. Soon she was crawled up in the fetal position as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Minutes turned into hours and when Liz calmed down she looked at the old clock Michael fix by hand it telling her it was five o'clock.

(Later that night at the Crap Shack.)

Luckily Liz got Alex's old band together to help her and she was thankful to them as she stood waiting for the curtain to be pulled back. As the curtain was pulled back the crowd roared with applause.

"Thank you. Tonight I dedicate this to my husband and my daughters, who are the light of my life." said Liz and then the band started as Liz pour her whole heart in to what she sang.

The heartbreak, the lonely night, the sleepless nights, and everything else Liz had she put in the song.

" I still imagine your touch

It's beautiful missing something that much

But sometimes love needs a fighting chance

So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

I sleep alone

I cry alone

Without you this house is not a home

So please, come home soon "

As Liz looked out into the crowd a man caught her eye cause he was coming in late. His looks had been harden by a war. At that moment she closed her eyes and concentrated on her Michael as she gave everything to this song. At that moment she could of swore she felt Michael's presence in the Crap shack. Never did Liz want this feeling to leave she thought as she sung the last chorus.

"I walk alone

I try alone

I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone

So please, come home soon

Come home soon

Come home soon"

Liz opened her eyes and her eyes connected with the man. It was her Michael, and with that she dropped her microphone not caring what people thought. She leapt off stage and ran as fast as she could.

"Michael!" screamed Liz as she ran into his open arms.

"Liz," said Michael.

"I missed you so much." said Liz as she kissed her husband long and passionately.

Michael saw flashes of his daughters births, the fight about the father daughter dance, Liz in their apartment crying, and her singing for her family. Then Liz saw the war, felt Michael's lonely night missing her, wanting to come home to her, seeing her on stage and fighting the urge to run up to her to kiss her.

"Get a room." said Michelle.

"Michelle Marie Guerin." said Michael and suddenly Michelle became very sheepishly.

"I am going to love this. Clare come here." said Liz turning around and reached for her daughter's hand.

Hesitantly Clare took her mother's hand.

"Clare, this is your daddy." said Liz as she turn them back to Michael.

"Daddy, I never gave up. I knew you come home." said Clare as she let go of her mother and jumped into her father's arms.

Michelle went up and hugged her father. Liz joined in making it their first family hug. Happy tears streamed down Liz's face as she finally had her family back. No one noticed as Max stuck a letter in Clare's backpack telling them he was leaving them all in Michael's hands, and he was pulling a disappearing act for good. As Max look back for a second he saw Izzy joining the hugging, and he left knowing that was a real family no mater how odd it looked.


End file.
